


Under Your Skin

by Arachnophobia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnophobia/pseuds/Arachnophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Sender: Aomine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Subject: Goodbye Forever</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>If that’s the kinky shit you two like to do in your spare time fine by me just don’t get me involved in it. Now excuse me while I go get my eyes bleached and listen to an audio book of the bible for five hours straight.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd so kindly excuse the mistakes. Thanks v much.

“Stop. Someone’s coming _—_ ” He shouldn’t be doing this _really._   He should be doing things that normal physiatrists do _really_. Like writing a book. Or talking to patients. Or complaining about the government. 

 _Really_.

“Get under my desk.”

_Really._

Great, now he can cross off ‘getting shoved beneath a CEO’s desk’ off of his to _-_ do list for today. The next thing to do is ‘jump in front of a train’ and it’s done.

Kuroko can feel his cheeks burning and it isn’t exactly a pleasant sensation but it doesn’t help that his face is in his boss’ crotch.

“Akashi. I’m coming in.” Aomine’s already in before he says he’s coming in and Akashi gives a breathy sigh.

“Whoa. Are you sick or somethin’? You look terrible?” Aomine sits himself down on one of the plush, black chairs in front of Akashi’s desk and looks at him with innocent concern.

Akashi’s never been terribly sick but if _being-ten-minutes-away-from-fucking-your-boyfriend-over-your-office-desk-before-some-asshole-interupts **ites** _ is an ailment then he needs to be taken to the ER before he spreads the disease to anyone else.

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern, Aomine. Do, however, state your business.” Kuroko can’t see but Akashi obviously tries to articulate his words through gritted teeth.

From his humble abode in the city of Below A Desk, on the corner of Akashi’s Crotch Street Kuroko interprets Akashi’s words as something along the lines of ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ or maybe even a more subtle, ‘Get out of my office if you have nothing good to say.’

Because yes, he’s a doctor and yes, he’s literally _qualified_ to do that. His mother would be proud. And in Kuroko’s opinion, he should be given a raise and also the key to the city gate.

“Hmm.” Aomine strokes his chin with the wisdom of a bearded scholar and closely assess Akashi’s appearance. Akashi’s office is the court house and Aomine is the judge, jury and executioner. 

The redhead’s managed to get dressed faster than an anime character that’s late for school with both his dress shirt and jacked on however; his abandoned vest and belt remain dejected, strewn about a couch in the corner. 

Aomine takes note of the way his hair sticks out at odd ends as if someone’s been playing with it, or pulling at it, or maybe even both.  There’s a light sheen of sweat covering his face but that’s it, there’s no incriminating evidence so Aomine decides to be a benevolent judge and deems him not guilty. 

He will however, be sentenced to death by Kise if Aomine catches whatever he has.

“Oh yeah, ah, that secretary chick with the small boobs said that ‘you wanted to talk to me about the meeting with Serin and that you’re leaving early today so I should come up now.’”

 The weight of Kuroko’s breath on his crotch is real and in his mind, Akashi curses himself, “Ah, yes.” 

Beneath Akashi’s desk is surprisingly spacy so Kuroko tries to make a feeble attempt to move away from in-between his legs but they subtly wrap around him and hold him securely in place.

Like this Kuroko has a clear view of the unmistakable bulge tenting Akashi’s tailored dress pants but doing it while Aomine’s there? Kinky to say the least, but if Aomine manages to pick up the pieces they’ll never hear the end of it.

Kuroko’s not sure if it’s the heat that’s getting to him or the pungent scent of Akashi paralyzing the ‘public indecency is not an okay thing’ part of his brain but the finds himself slowly unzipping Akashi’s pants, and languidly taking his cock out of his boxers, making sure it grazes over the fabric as much as possible.  

It’s a hot weight in Kuroko’s hand and it burns through his skin as countless thoughts of what to do filter through his mind. Deciding that he is a grown adult and that life is real and that he went to medical school so yes, he can do whatever he wants to do because screw it he’s a doctor.

Taking all of these facts into account, Kuroko leisurely licks from the base to the tip of Akashi’s cock. It’s smooth and hot against his tongue and when he gets to the head, he sucks on it, tasting hot, bitter pre cum, taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth, because he knows that’s what Akashi likes.

But because Kuroko can do what he damn well pleases to, when half of Akashi’s dick is in his mouth, he bites down on it.

This, to no surprise, earns him a sharp jab in the stomach from one of Akashi’s feet which hosts no shoe, just a soft black cotton sock.  But Kuroko can’t help but take pleasure in the way Akashi tries to brush it off, as if he didn’t just _yelp in pain_ and Aomine’s worry filled voice trying to reassure himself more than anyone that Akashi is not having a stroke.

In some malevolent attempt at retribution, the foot on his stomach begins to move southwards, slowly dragging over his naked chest before rubbing at his groin.

Kuroko gasps as Akashi’s foot slowly rubs his erection and he has half the mind to bite Akashi’s dick again because he obviously hasn’t learnt anything from the first chomp but Kuroko isn’t stupid and Akashi’s foot is by _his_ dick so Touché.

Deciding it’s time to get back to work, Kuroko eagerly licks up and down Akashi’s shaft, repeatedly running his tongue over a protruding vein before sucking at it. 

The foot on his crotch picks up speed as he runs his tongue over the head, lapping up pre cum before taking Akashi’s entire cock into his mouth.

He prays to any deity out there that’ll listen to him that Aomine doesn’t hear the wet squelching noises he makes when he hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue against Akashi’s cock.

Because Kuroko knows there isn’t nearly enough friction in his mouth alone, he applies slight pressure to the muscle under Akashi’s balls and massages it, using his free hand to get what his mouth can’t.

Kuroko struggles to hold back his moans but the dick in his mouth sufficiently muffles any escape goats. The air around him is heavy and it doesn’t help when Akashi leans backs into his chair, lacing his fingers together all business like, and watches Kuroko out of the corner of his eye.

To Akashi’s credit, he doesn’t look as if he’s getting an intense blow job at the current moment. 

 

 The only telltale signs are his heavy breathing and clenched teeth, if anything, he looks slightly upset. Or at least that’s what Kuroko hopes Aomine thinks.

One of Akashi’s hands slip down to yank at his hair, pulling his head away, and Kuroko understands because he really close too. Kuroko shakes his head in reply because maybe it’s the giddiness of it all but he wants Akashi to cum inside his mouth.

So he increases the pressure of his strokes and hollows his cheeks even more, forcing the orgasm out of Akashi and milking him dry. Kuroko can’t help the way his entire body tenses up as his orgasm takes him b surprise, and the intensity of it takes his breath away.

As if sensing this, Akashi increases the pressure of his foot and yanks Kuroko’s hair, just how he likes it. Kuroko would much rather have his cock in his ass than his mouth, fucking him lose, but kinkiness of this all  makes Kuroko light headed, and when he hears the door close and Aomine leaving, he lets out the most erotic moan Akashi’s ever heard in his entire life.

The semen is bitter in Kuroko’s mouth but he readily swallows it all doing a thorough job of licking clean Akashi’s still hard dick.

“ _Tetsuya.”_

Getting his bearings together, Kuroko crawls up from under the table in nothing but his boxers.

“ _Bend over my desk.”_


End file.
